


Shower Him with Love

by bunburyahoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunburyahoy/pseuds/bunburyahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has slight misgivings about the gift he gives Charles for Christmas.  He doesn’t know, however, that Charles would simply be content to be with Erik in front of the fireplace, sans gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Him with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Wummelbear and the X-Men: First Class Secret Mutant gift exchange. The characters do not belong to me and the title comes from the Dave Matthews Band "Christmas Song".
> 
> Also: My first FC story. Apologies for shoddy writing. :)

Charles and Erik were laying naked together, post-coitus, on the rug in Charles’ room when Erik turned his face to Charles and said: “I have a gift for you.” 

Charles set down his glass of Glühwein on the brick hearth then looked at Erik, his face blank as he obviously made an attempt not to see the present in Erik’s mind. Charles couldn’t help, however, feeling the waves of anxiety and anticipation flowing off of the other. “That’s very kind of you, Erik.” Charles smiled. 

“It’s not anything fantastic,” Erik rolled over, presenting Charles with a lovely view of his bare posterior, and shrugged before retrieving a fat envelope from where he’d earlier stashed it in a bookshelf. 

“I’m sure it’s wonderful,” Charles practically snatched the envelope out of Erik’s hands in his zeal for the idea of holiday gifts. He had, of course, given Erik little presents for Hanukkah (even though Erik had not celebrated the holiday in many years) purely to see Erik’s reaction to some of gifts that Charles was able to find, the ingredients for Glühwein being the gift given the day before.

Tearing open the flimsy paper, Charles pulled out a folded map. It was thick and the paper curled up a bit around the edges, but the folds were perfectly creased, and the whole thing unfolded easily. It was a map of the United States with lines drawn in some maniacal looking pattern and notes scribbled along some of the borders. Some of the states, like Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, Kansas, and Florida had tiny pieces of memorabilia pasted over their capitols. 

“Erik—“ Charles held the map up to his nose, intent on reading some of Erik’s tiny scrawl, “these are all of the places we visited this year on our trip.” The other man nodded as he lifted his own glass of mulled wine to his mouth. “How did you manage to get all of these things? Is this a napkin from that bar in Boston? And this postcard?”

“I collected them along the way. I wanted—“ Erik paused. “I wanted to remember it.” 

Charles set the map on his bare thighs, simultaneously leaning forward to kiss Erik. “I love the note on Pittsburgh.” 

Erik’s lips quirked upwards a fraction. “That was one of the best motels.”

Charles snorted. “Not really. The bed was awful, but the company was good.” The other’s laugh stuck low in his throat. “Oh and Athens! This is lovely, Erik. Truly. I think I might frame it. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“That’s fine. But I hoped we might be able to…add to it. Eventually.” 

“Of course,” Charles looked up and saw the firelight reflected in Erik’s eyes. _We have plenty of time for that, my friend. But I’m so grateful for what we’ve already done._

_So am I,_ Erik thought, the tides of his emotions flowing outwards towards Charles’ consciousness. There were images of Charles next to the glowing fireplace, memories of their trip together, and ideas about what to do together in the future. And underlying all of that was a foundation of affection. 

Charles moved the map off of his lap, then crawled, hands-and-knees, towards Erik. 

“Thank you,” Charles said out-loud. “This has been one of the best holidays of my life.”

“Mine, too,” Erik said quietly before pulling Charles closer to him, their bodies pressed against one another. _You’ve been…amazing. Stunning. Loving. Thank you._

_Thank you_ , Charles thought, brushing his tongue against Erik’s thin lips. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

Erik groaned and rolled them both over so that Charles was on his back with his legs half-intertwined with Erik’s. Then there was a pause as Erik pulled his face away, his hair falling all over his broad forehead. 

“Do you really like the map? I thought of making you something else—“ Erik projected doubt and curiosity at the other. 

Charles almost laughed. “Of course I like it. But having you here with me is enough.” He placed his palm at the base of Erik’s neck, although it did very little to stem the flow of Erik’s emotions, running the gamut between adoration, fear, confusion, love, lust, amazement, and anxiety. 

Charles brought the other’s face down to his, their lips meeting gently, nestling in to one another, Charles’ top lip between both of Erik’s. _You’re enough. Please know that._

_I want to_ , Erik thought, his hands winding into Charles’ hair. _You’re too good. I can’t—_

Charles sent out a cloud of calm towards Erik’s consciousness. _Shh. That’s enough for now._ Reaching up a hand, he smoothed hair off of Erik’s forehead and gave a small smile. _We don’t have to move to the bed if you’re willing to be gentle._

_Are you sure?_

_A little rug burn never hurt anyone._

Erik smiled back at Charles, then kissed him gently. Charles, of course, teased Erik’s lips apart with his tongue while Erik wrapped his arms entirely around Charles’ torso. 

_Charles… ___

Erik dipped his head to rest on Charles’ shoulder as his hips rose up to meet with his lover’s groin. 

_I love you, Erik._

Feeling the torrent of emotion that surged forward from Erik’s mind while he positioned himself on top of Charles was one of the most delightfully overwhelming experiences of Charles’ life. He’d never felt anything akin to Erik’s adoration, nor had he ever tried to return it in-kind. 

He arched his back upwards as Erik slid himself inside of Charles. Even though they had made love an hour or so before, the stretch of his body around Erik was still new, still delicious, still startling every time that it occurred. 

“Okay?” 

Charles didn’t realize, at first, that Erik had spoken. “Yes. Of course.” He squeezed the top of Erik’s arm and let out a gasp. The bigger man adjusted himself, sliding a bit farther in. “Fuck—oh, Erik, please move. Yes. There.” 

Erik chuckled and kissed Charles on his jaw. _Anything for you, Charles. Anything. Even the world._

Charles’ eyes flew open after Erik’s deep thrust. 

_I hope you know that. I love you._


End file.
